ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Junior (KitsuneSoldier)
Ultraman Junior is Kit's take on the son of the original Ultraman. History While Ultraman hoped for his son to join the Space Garrison, Junior took interest in being a scientist. Though the science academy were surprised that the son of a famous Space Ranger would want to join them, he quickly showed his worth, eventually graduating early and becoming an independent scientist. Near the end of Ultraman Hikari's work on the Ultra Capsules, Junior along with Hikari's son Plasma would join in and help with the finishing touches on the project. Return of the Chaos Header Junior is set to appear in this crossover. Ultraman Lightning Junior hosts this series' obligatory character database. Ultraman Lightning the Movie Junior will make his proper debut in this movie. Ultraman Junior: Attack of the Light Junior will appear as the protagonist of this prequel to his appearance in Ultraman Zora. Ultraman Zora Junior will appear as a supporting character in this series. Ultra Hero Taisen 2 Junior is going to be in this... thing. Personality With an IQ of 10,000, high even for an Ultra, Junior is best known for his wits. He is strategic and creative, and can come up with solutions to problems that others wouldn't even think of. Junior can usually be found inventing or fixing something. However, he has received basic combat training, as well as learning how to use his father's abilities, and can hold his own in a fight. He enjoys experimenting with his own powers and coming up with new variations of them. Willingly accepting the title of "nerd", Junior has diligently studied the monsters and aliens of his own and many other universes, and can't help but spew facts and stats on any species he recognizes. If he meets an Ultra with unique abilities, chances are he'll want to study them. Transformation Kaworu Hayata raises the lightbulb-like Zeta Capsule and flips the switch on the side. Ultraman Junior then rises from a shaft of blue and white light. Profile * Height: 42m * Weight: 23,000 tons * Element: Light STATS * Health: 150 / 1000 * Power: 120 / 1000 * Durability: 120 / 1000 * Speed: 130 / 1000 * TOTAL: 520 / 4000 Profile * Flying Speed: Mach 4 * Running Speed: Mach 2 * Jumping Distance: 800 m * Jumping Height: 200 m * Swimming Speed: Mach 2.5 * Grip Strength: 25,000 t * Age: 5,900 years old (Equivalent to 20 in human years) * Time Limit: 3 Minutes * Home Planet: Land of Light, M78 * Human Form: Kaworu Hayata * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Junior is weak against cold temperatures. * Transformation Item: Zeta Capsule Powers Finishers * Specium Ray: Junior can use his father's Specium Ray, but has developed several variations. ** Specium Burst: A supercharged Specium Ray, surrounded in white electricity. ** Wide Specium Ray: While firing the Specium Ray, Junior can spread his arms apart to fire a giant version of the beam. * Ultra Attack Ray: Junior can use his father's Ultra Attack Ray. ** Ultra Attack Blade: Junior can condense the Ultra Attack Ray into a green energy sword. * Ultra Wave: While attempting to learn the Ultra Shower, Junior managed to develop a superior technique. Physically resembling Max's Icing Wave, the Ultra Wave can be used to heal wounds, calm rampaging monsters, put out fires, or even repair damaged structures. Energy Attacks * Ultra Slash: '''Junior can use his father's Ultra Slash, but has developed several variations. ** '''Giga Slash: A gigantic variation where Junior summons the Ultra Slash, charging it into a larger halo before tossing it to the enemy. ** Ultra Shuriken: A hand-sized energy shuriken, which can be fired multiple times. ** Slash Shield: Like his father, Junior can use the Ultra Slash as a shield. * Slash Ray: Junior can use his father's Slash Ray. ** Mega Slash Arrow: Junior can condense the entire Slash Ray into a single, condensed, arrow-shaped burst of energy. Physical Attacks Junior has learned many physical moves from his father, but he rarely uses them, as he prefers to use beams and strategy rather than strength to win fights. * Ultra Punch: '''A punch attack. ** '''Specium Punch: An enhanced punch charged with Specium energy. * Ultra Kick: A kick attack. ** Specium Kick: An enhanced kick charged with Specium energy. ** Strangling Kick: Junior grabs the opponent's neck with his feet and strangles them. * Ultra Chop: A chop attack. ** Specium Chop: An enhanced chop charged with Specium energy. *** Specium Sword Haze: An energized chop performed while running past the opponent. Can kill instantly if it hits in the right place. * Ultra Tackle: Junior leaps and either grabs or rams the opponent with his whole body. ** Ultra Headlock: Junior headlocks his opponent to seal their movements. ** Ultra Air Crash: Junior rams the opponent in mid-air. He does not seem to suffer any ill effects from the collision. * Ultra Throw: Junior knows several throwing techniques. ** Ultra Swing: Junior simply grabs and throws the opponent. ** Rockfall: Junior lifts the opponent into the air and slams them into the ground. ** Flying Mare: Junior grabs the opponent by the neck and throws them. * Ultra Ram: A headbutt attack. The top of Junior's head is said to be 50 times harder than diamonds. * Monkey Flip: When faced with a charging opponent, Junior grabs them, falls on his back and uses the opponent's momentum and his leg to flip them over. Skills * Extraordinary Jumper: Junior has no trouble leaping to great heights. * Gadgeteer: If he wants to or the scenario calls for it, Junior can apply his wits to crafting machines and devices that make the creations of GLOMB's characters and even his friend Shikoku seem primitive. Miscellaneous * Ultra Barrier: Junior can create several different types of defensive energy constructs. **'Wall Barrier': Similar to the style of barrier used by his father and other Showa Ultras. **'Circle Barrier': Resembles a pool of water, erected with one hand or two. ** Dome Barrier: A defensive dome. **'Defense Mirror': A small square construct between his hands, it reflects any energy attack used against it. **'Capture Orb:' Junior encases something in an energy sphere. Can be used to trap monsters or rescue civilians. * Ultra Sight: A variation of his father's Fluoroscope Ray. Junior can release beams from his eyes to see through objects, delete barriers or reveal invisible foes. * Catch-Rings: Junior can spin around so fast that he creates energy rings, used to capture/ensnare foes. * Ultra Air Catch: Junior extends his arms directly in front of him and fires a white laser from both of his hands. He then moves one of his arms to a 90° angle. Used to freeze opponents in the air. * Teleportation: Junior can teleport to anywhere he desires. He doesn't use as much energy as his father, but it still physically drains him. Trivia * Ultraman Junior is obviously inspired by Ultraman Prime. * His intelligence and skills with machines are because he's basically meant to replace Ultraman Kore as the "gadget guy" in UBA. ** This is also why he is friends with Shikoku, a serious version of Kore. * Junior's human form was originally named Kai Hayata, but then I got an idea to give Astra a human form named Kai Ohtori. For the sake of a One Steve Limit, I decided to change Junior's human form's name. ** The name Kaworu was suggested by GeedWarrior26. Thanks again bro. Category:Fan Ultras Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity Category:Furnozilla's Continuity